uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Pr 22/kjv
: }|1| 22:1 A GOOD name is rather to be chosen than great riches, and loving favour rather than silver and gold. }} : }|2| 22:2 The rich and poor meet together: the LORD is the maker of them all. }} : }|3| 22:3 A prudent man foreseeth the evil, and hideth himself: but the simple pass on, and are punished. }} : }|4| 22:4 By humility and the fear of the LORD are riches, and honour, and life. }} : }|5| 22:5 Thorns and snares are in the way of the froward: he that doth keep his soul shall be far from them. }} : }|6| 22:6 Train up a child in the way he should go: and when he is old, he will not depart from it. }} : }|7| 22:7 The rich ruleth over the poor, and the borrower is servant to the lender. }} : }|8| 22:8 He that soweth iniquity shall reap vanity: and the rod of his anger shall fail. }} : }|9| 22:9 He that hath a bountiful eye shall be blessed; for he giveth of his bread to the poor. }} : }|10| 22:10 Cast out the scorner, and contention shall go out; yea, strife and reproach shall cease. }} : }|11| 22:11 He that loveth pureness of heart, for the grace of his lips the king shall be his friend. }} : }|12| 22:12 The eyes of the LORD preserve knowledge, and he overthroweth the words of the transgressor. }} : }|13| 22:13 The slothful man saith, There is a lion without, I shall be slain in the streets. }} : }|14| 22:14 The mouth of strange women is a deep pit: he that is abhorred of the LORD shall fall therein. }} : }|15| 22:15 Foolishness is bound in the heart of a child; but the rod of correction shall drive it far from him. }} : }|16| 22:16 He that oppresseth the poor to increase his riches, and he that giveth to the rich, shall surely come to want. }} : }|17| 22:17 Bow down thine ear, and hear the words of the wise, and apply thine heart unto my knowledge. }} : }|18| 22:18 For it is a pleasant thing if thou keep them within thee; they shall withal be fitted in thy lips. }} : }|19| 22:19 That thy trust may be in the LORD, I have made known to thee this day, even to thee. }} : }|20| 22:20 Have not I written to thee excellent things in counsels and knowledge, }} : }|21| 22:21 That I might make thee know the certainty of the words of truth; that thou mightest answer the words of truth to them that send unto thee? }} : }|22| 22:22 Rob not the poor, because he is poor: neither oppress the afflicted in the gate: }} : }|23| 22:23 For the LORD will plead their cause, and spoil the soul of those that spoiled them. }} : }|24| 22:24 Make no friendship with an angry man; and with a furious man thou shalt not go: }} : }|25| 22:25 Lest thou learn his ways, and get a snare to thy soul. }} : }|26| 22:26 Be not thou one of them that strike hands, or of them that are sureties for debts. }} : }|27| 22:27 If thou hast nothing to pay, why should he take away thy bed from under thee? }} : }|28| 22:28 Remove not the ancient landmark, which thy fathers have set. }} : }|29| 22:29 Seest thou a man diligent in his business? he shall stand before kings; he shall not stand before mean men. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *